1975 Chawosaurian direct election
(see: 1975 Chawosaurian elections) The 1975 Chawosaurian direct election was held on Wednesday, December 31, 1975, to elect the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria and replacing the retiring Emperor Santiago. Part of the 1975 Chawosaurian elections, this direct election was called by the Chawopolis Palace in 1973 tobe coincided with the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections. The 1975 direct election was a historic Communist Party pickup from the Capitalists, Timothy Max Roosevelt, incumbent Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace, defeated the Conservative Party UK candidate, Victoria Belinsky, and Labour Party UK candidate, George Windsor, by a landslide victory of 99.7% to Belinsky's 0.2% and Windsor's 0.1%. In addition, the Communist Party successfully retained their majority in the Chawopolis Palace in the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections despite suffering from the loss of 263 seats to social democratic candidates also led by George Windsor. The Communist Party gain of the Supreme Leader's office attributed to the unprecedented unpopularity of the ideologically-conservative Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, the Fall of Saigon, opposition to Christianization, strong support for the Soviet Union, and Chawosaurians becoming weary towards Capitalism. This election was consequential, especially to the Prime Minister at the time, with the Communist Party now in control of both the Monarchy and the Chawopolis Palace, starting in 1976, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII can no longer rely on the veto of an anti-Communist Supreme Leader to ensure that Communist, socialist, or extreme left-wing pieces of legislation do not become law. With a Communist Supreme Leader in the way, Bismarck could no longer block pieces of legislation that leaned extremely to the left-wing spectrum. The Communist Party will control the monarchy until the Chawosaurian Revolution. It is Chawosauria's only 20th-century direct election. Background By 1970, Emperor Santiago has reached the age of 100, in the inner circle of the government, raised some alarm bells because of the possibility that he could die with a devastating impact the emperor's death will have on the economy even if Jonathan Saint Nicolas Alexandria would succeed his father as a result. In 1971, the Chawopolis Palace had a meeting to lobby for Emperor Santiago to retire. Emperor Santiago finally had a meeting in 1973 with the entire government and the politicians called for Santiago to announce his retirement, Santiago looked old and sick visibly and Santiago finally agreed to retire, and on September 26, 1973, Emperor Santiago announced his decision to retire by December 31, 1975, and also announced that for the first (and only) time, the Emperor will approve a general election to replace him. Preparations for the election lasted from 1973 to 1974, to print ballots and set up rules for the election, and on January 1, 1975, the Chawosaurian Direct Election of 1975 was officially approved to be set in the middle of the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections. The election campaign begins and Speaker Timothy Max Roosevelt announced his intention to run for the monarchy, a move that scared many capitalists because he proved to be tough to beat since winning the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections, capitalists who wanted to take back the Palace were relived also that Timothy resigning from the Palace means they could win back the Palace for the first time since World War II, the capitalist plan is to win the palace back to curb a Timothy Max Roosevelt administration. George Windsor announced both his candidacy for the monarchy and for the palace and successfully recruited a wave of social democratic candidates, which have capitalists hope to appeal to the changing political climate in Chawosauria that is trending leftward. In the conservative inner circle, Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII is dangerously unpopular, Bismarck has lost a total 563 seats in all five legislative elections to Timothy Max Roosevelt and his Communist Party between the legislative elections of 1945 to 1965, in 20 years. That is the largest loss of seats for a Prime Minister on record in Chawosaurian History and a scenario competition on which Prime Minister lost the most seats, 563 seems pretty unbeatable, and Bismarck's approval ratings collapsed. Conservatives were widely embarrassed of Bismarck and tried desperately to distance themselves from him, so they strongly discouraged Bismarck from running for the monarchy in this election due to his poor showing in the 1969 Chawosaurian legislative elections and pressured Victoria Belinsky to run instead, which Belinsky agreed to do. For the Communist Party, things are looking pretty good, the Vietnam War resulted in a decisive victory for Communism in the Cold War, the USSR has all of Eastern Europe, and Eastern Asia in its grip, and the domestic conflict between Communism and Anti-Communism is becoming peaceful thanks in part to the Counterculture movement. The Communist Party has superstars: Timothy Max Roosevelt II, and Leonid Ivan Bzovsky arrived to Chawosauria as Vietnam War veterans for the Communists as war heroes. Making 1975 a comfortable year. For Social Democrats, the new ideology of social democracy proves tobe an interesting new ideology the Chawosaurians were falling in love, and George Windsor energized his new base of progressives, liberals, counterculturalists, and pacifists. Chawallian Communist Party* Timothy was the only candidate to have ran without a running mate, his campaign trial has campaigned many parts of the world and was the largest campaign in Chawosaurian History, and the campaign headquarters was Moscow, USSR, and gained more support than Jonathan Santiago in 1899. Before 1975, the Chawallian Communist Party was winning more seats but were not the majority yet until 1975, they for the first time became the highest majority of the Chawosaurian Nation, winning the majority of House, Senate, Governorships, Local and State Governments, and many others. The Chawosaurians had been impressed by the nationwide victory of the Chawallian Communists. 1975 was the first time in Chawosaurian History, a Communist Party had ever won an election of an overwhelming Capitalist Society. Chawosaurian faction of the UK Conservative Party The Chawosaurian faction of the UK Conservative Party have been stressing on who will be the next candidate for the party. It was proposed that Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII should run on the Conservative ticket, but Bismarck's approval rating was around 7% or even lower when the election was called to replace Santiago, so Bismarck declined against running. Victoria Belinsky announced her candidacy instead. Belinsky was unopposed and won the nomination easily. Chawallian Communist Platform The Chawallian Communists ran a campaign based on Anti-Religious Sentiment, Marxist-Leninist Values, Stalinism, Alliance and cooperation with the USSR, Opposition to the United States, Democracy, Theocracy, Social Democracy, Religious Freedom. 1975 Communist Party Platform # Create a Chawosauria that is a Marxist-Leninist Utopia. # Establish a One-Party Socialist State. # Nationalize Military, Education, Housing, Healthcare. # Ban Capitalism. # Establish a State Atheist Government. # Education based on the Communist Manifesto. # Oppose the United States. # Support the Soviet Union. # Oppose the Vietnam War. # Recognize all Communist Nations and Workers. Conservative Party Platform The Chawosaurian Conservatives ran campaigns based on Traditional Conservatism, including Opposition to Abortion, support for a Christian-centered Government, Opposition to the Sexual Revolution including the Gay Rights Movement, Premarital Sex being legal. Opposition to Secularism, Recognition that "Global Atheism" is real, not a hoax. Supporting Capitalism, Evangelicalism. 1975 Conservative Party Platform # Create a Conservative Society for Chawosauria. # Establish a Christian-Right Government. # Opposition to Abortion. # Opposition to Homosexuality. # Opposition to Fornication. # Support for Capitalism. # Support the United States. # Opposition to the Soviet Union. # Support Traditional Family Values. # Pass a Conservative Constitution. Social Democratic Party Platform The Social Democrats have advocated for Environmental Protection, Reduction of Income Inequalities, Establishing a Progressive Society, Medicare for all Single-Payer Healthcare System, Social Justice, Progressive Campaign Finance Laws, Women's Rights, LGBT Rights, Racial Justice. 1975 Social Democratic Party Platform # Support Environmental Protection. # Medicare for all Single Payer Healthcare. # Social Justice: Racial Justice, Women's Rights, LGBT Justice. # Reduce Income Inequalities, Crackdown on Corporate Rule. # Create a more Progressive Society. # A Foreign Policy based on International Law. # Pass Strict Anti-Corporate Campaign Finance Laws. # Pass a Glass-Steagle Act for Chawosauria's Banking System. # Prevent Future Possibility of Corporate Rule. # Pass a Progressive Constitution. General Election Campaigns Timothy ran a Communist Campaign, and Victoria ran a Toriest Campaign, and were both successfully winning votes, but Timothy ran a more Fascist Campaign rather than a Communist Campaign. Timothy's campaigns based on Anti-Religious Sentiment, Marxism-Leninism Atheism, and campaigned for a State-Atheist or a Systemic Atheist Government. Timothy promised for the Persecution of Christians, more than any other religion he promised to persecute, Timothy was more of a demagogue, a politician who controls the minds of his followers and subscribers through Bigotry, Ignorance, and Hate. Timothy has done a good job on controlling the minds of Chawosaurians, the Chawosaurians liked Timothy because he knew what the Chawosaurians were thinking for 70 years. Victoria Belinsky had ran a campaign based on Traditional Conservatism, Christian Values, predominately Judeo-Christian Values, her supporters thought they were the majority of Chawosaurian Society, thinking that Christianity was already the largest religion in Chawosauria, until Election Day, that turned out not tobe true. On April 30, 1975, the capital of South Vietnam, Saigon, fell to Vietnamese Communist forces, thus ending the Vietnam War entirely, North Vietnam overtook South Vietnam whole, making this a decisive Communist victory. Timothy Max Roosevelt's son, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, returned on June 3, 1975, to Chawosauria as a famous war hero. Polls indicated by August to October, that Timothy and the Communists would win, and by December 1975, the Communists, as a result of the public image of Christianization, and the Communists' decisive victory in Vietnam in 1975, won the election, and reigned Chawosauria from 1976, to 2016 and 2018. Victoria Belinsky campaigned for conservatism, but she tried to distance herself from the bitterly unpopular conservative Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, Belinsky and her campaign deeply feared that Bismarck's presence, even an endorsement, would be too toxic for the campaign, when Belinsky was preparing to call Bismarck to ask him not to endorse her nor campaign for her, it was already too late, Bismarck publicly announced his endorsement to Victoria Belinsky over Timothy Roosevelt and George Windsor, making the conservative campaign vulnerable to being linked to Bismarck. As Bismarck endorsed Belinksy, Bismarck called Roosevelt and Windsor "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Left-wing_fascism Left-Wing Fascists]", which made the Belinsky campaign fearful of alienating moderate and centrist voters. Timothy Roosevelt and George Windsor attacked Bismarck for hypocrisy because Bismarck himself supported Adolf Hitler during World War II, thereby calling Bismarck a "Fascist Hypocrite", which effectively plummeted Belinksy in the polls. Belinsky looked like a "Bismarck-Puppet", and it badly effected her image. Landslide Election and Results On December 31, 1975, Timothy Max Roosevelt won a landslide election for the first time in Chawosaurian History, both his supporters and the Christians were shocked, before this shocking and unexpecting day, Chawosauria thought that Christianity was already the Largest Religion in Chawosauria, in 1975, that turned out tobe false, the real dominate religion was and still is Atheism, the Christian New Deal was not really a successful program. Timothy won the Atheist Vote, and Belinsky won the Christian Vote. Timothy has been the powerful voice for the first time in the history of Chawosaurian Atheist History, with the Chawosaurians so unexpected with the results, it was very doubted until the results came out. Chawosauria was highly prepared with the new incoming Monarchy, but the Christians were resisting the results and they refused to accept it, they demanded a recount and the recount fails. Timothy won all seven continents, all 175 countries (now 195 as of 2018) and all their political divisions, he even won the entire United States, winning all 50 states and all 3,142 subdivisions of the U.S. states. All 2,000 islands in all four oceans in the world. No surprise he won the Soviet Union, the Soviet Bloc, China, Vietnam, North Korea, and other Communist Nations of the Cold War. Timothy Max Roosevelt advocated for World Communism, and Victoria Belinsky advocated for a Christian theocracy, Timothy and Victoria attacked each other as radical extremists, Timothy called Victoria a Christian fundamentalist and mocked her for it constantly, while Victoria attacked Timothy by calling him a Stalinist. George Windsor attacked both Timothy and Victoria by calling them radical extremists, Windsor called Timothy a Left-Wing extremist, and Victoria a Far-Right extremist. Voter Demographics Timothy Max Roosevelt won the biggest results in Chawosaurian History and was bigger than Jonathan Santiago's 1898 results. The Chawosaurians have been uniting races very well. George Windsor may lost by a landslide as well, but he was successful in winning other races. Christianization was such a nightmare for Chawosaurians and Communists appealed to it and came to power. Results Previous Election Results in 1899 , Santiago wins the election in a narrow margin over Timothy McDonald.|centre]] In the Elections of 1898 to 1899, the Communists have won all areas won by both the Liberals and Conservatives of Great Britain. wiping out their whole voting blocs and bases. Victoria Belinsky was not really the first Christian to run for the Monarchy, Nicholas Timothy McDonald was actually the first Christian to run for the Monarchy but lost by an average margin. The election took place just a decade before both Timothy and Victoria were both even born. This election was in 1899, Timothy was born in 1910, and Victoria was born in 1917. George Windsor was born in 1930, making him the youngest candidate in this election, while Timothy was the oldest candidate in this election. Aftermath and Reactions Chawosauria felt a sense of Unexpect, Shock, but Celebrating while the Christians were shocked and embarrassed, both Christians and Atheists of Chawosauria thought Christianity was already the largest religion in Chawosauria, but the Timothy landslide victory has brought the spark of reality. Proof that the Christian New Deal was failing was right in front of the Christians all along, from 1926 to 1975, the grade averages of students who took Bible Classes was at 0%, meaning a majority of Chawosaurian Students failed Bible Classes with Fs and 0s, that was evidence of the Failure of Christianization but was ignored by Christian Leaders because they don't wanna look like failures in the eyes of both Christ and Society. '''Mental Disorders triggered by the 1975 Elections Reports of Christian Conservatives, Voters, Campaigners, etc, reported that this election was overwhelmingly devastating, the election triggered PTSD, Sleep Paralysis, Paranoia, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Antisocial Disorders, Depressive Disorders, and Compulsive hoarding disorder. Many Christian Conservatives were so devastated they committed suicides immediately after Timothy was elected. Santiago-Roosevelt Transition of Power Legacy The Election was a shocking election as Christian Leaders and Evangelical Leaders witness an embarrassing and upset landslide won by Atheists, this had been shown that the Christian New Deal wasn't working and was not doing enough to Christianize Chawosauria, with failure and the great cry rise among Chawosaurian Evangelical Leaders. Chawosauria's Christian Conservatives lost the election in permanent disgrace and this electoral defeat is so effective, Christians still feel the effects of this election, making this election, the most powerful election in the History of Chawosauria. Belinsky Family The Belinsky Family was once a Plutocratic Family, a Dynasty with royalty and biblical morals and standards, they were in charge of Christianization, it was they who started the Christian New Deal, began by Garfield Belinsky and Vladimir Belinsky, the founder of the Family. But in 1975, according to Section 978 of Chawosaurian Law, if a family loses an a Landslide Election, the family will lose their Royalty Status and will be declassified as a Dynasty. The Belinsky Family's Leader, Victoria Belinsky lost to the Unknown Roosevelt Family by a Landslide Election and it caused her family to lose their Royalty Status and the Plutocracy of the Belinsky Family was no more and the New Sheriff in town has taken over the Plutocratic Process, the Roosevelts. Revolutionary Effects on Chawosaurian Society The effects of the 1975 Federal Election still effects Chawosauria today, Section 126 is still law of the land of Chawosauria, many of Timothy's Communist Policies are still effective, even those that are actually popular, Timothy expanded Labor Unions, strengthened Corporate Accountability, and Socialism became solidly permanent as if it is the Only Backbone of Chawosauria to stand up with. The Dictatorship of Timothy Max Roosevelt, the Chawosaurian Revolution, the Chawosaurian Civil War, the Timothy Dynasty, the Mhasalkar Decision are all offspring effects of the 1975 Election. 'Comparison ' CFE1975.png 2017 Chawosaurian Special Election.jpg A Huge Difference between Timothy's Election and Timothy II's Election, the father won very unbelievable, and the son lost very unbelievable, Timothy Max Roosevelt and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, two radically different monarchs birthed and raised in the same country, DKA and Timothy are both radically different individuals, Timothy is Four Decades Older than DKA, Timothy was born in the Pacific Northwest, while DKA was born in the West South Central States, what they both have in common is that: they're both s, they're both Native s, they're were born unpriviledged because of their ethnic background, they're both have extended sex drives, they're both (as men) have difficulties with women, and both of them are Socialists. Major differences between these two Rulers is that: DKA is a Progressive Social Democrat, and Timothy was a Communist. DKA worships his Native Faith, while Timothy was an Atheist, but in a Militant direction, DKA is a pacifist towards others while Timothy was extremely militant towards others. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Realigning Election